


Fields

by cosimosis (Zyrie)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Piano, Tarsus IV reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrie/pseuds/cosimosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the leader of the counsel that governs the planet asks you to play music, you don't refuse. For James T. Kirk, that meant he was expected to play something, and only one song came to mind, such was his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields

The diplomatic meetings had already gone extremely well and the Federation would soon be including a new member in the peaceful people of Argepel, a species close to humans, with their skin a shade of azure. The society was a prosperous one, and fully unitized, which lead to astonishingly quick advances in science, particularly warp sciences. A large spire dictated where the government was centralized. The counsel of seven, led by Stella, a young woman of impeccable beauty and kindness, signed the agreement to join the Federation after only a few hours of delegation. Not long after, it was decided that a celebration was to be thrown in honor of the deal, and some of the senior officers were expected to attend in addition to the captain. Of course, McCoy was in attendance, in case _someone_ discovered a new allergy, as well as Spock and Uhura.

The celebration could be called little else than what it actually was; a practically planet wide party. At least, in the spire, it was more mild than the rest of the city. The counsel and well known and respected members of the society gathered in a large main hall at the top of the spire. Many of the attendees were artists, much to the surprise of the crew, but it was only natural that many conversations shifted towards the arts.

Stella, whom was very accommodating in wearing the universal translator, seemed to float effortlessly across the room to join Kirk who just freed himself from a conversation. He had been, in fact eying an instrument that looked incredibly like an Earth piano. Stella looked to were his gaze was and smiled,

“Would you like to play it? Music is considered one of the most honored gifts one can give. We would be most honored if you did play. It is not dissimilar to your Earth piano. We use the same notes as you.”

Kirk gave her a shy smile, “I could play if –”

That was all she needed as Stella took him by the hand and guided him over to the not-piano. The captain being led away by the leader of the counsel did not go unnoticed as many of the party attendees quickly turned their attentions to them, including the other senior officers, who practically pushed their way to the front of the crowd that had gathered towards the not-piano. Spock quirked up an eyebrow,

“Captain?”

Kirk turned to his first officer, “It’s...well, it’s considered an honor to play music here Spock. Uhm, don’t worry, I got this," he said, making a placating motion. 

“You are unfamiliar with this instrument.”

“Not entirely it seems, Mr. Spock," he muttered.

Uhura took a moment to ready herself in case she would have to renegotiate if this endeavor went south. Kirk sat down at the not-piano bench as did Stella. She pressed a note,

“See? Similar. Please, play!”

Remarkable as it was, it was very close to the sounds of an Earth piano, but some how more ethereal, as it sounded like the strings of the instrument were made with something more fragile than typical wire. Kirk took a moment to flex his fingers and attempt to relax. He hated this many eyes on him, but, he caught his CMO’s eyes, the other man giving him a nod in approval. At the moment, only one song made its way into the forefront of the captains mind, something that he knew would elicit emotions. Kirk’s thoughts began to run wild, _Bones is the only one that knows,_ _goddamn it why does it have to be in my file? Damn it –_

He forced himself to speak without a shake in his voice. “Well I do know one song,” he said as he positioned his fingers over the keys.

To the surprise of Spock and Uhura the captain was _good_. Hands that had clearly been practiced in playing an instrument glided over keys, in a song that conjured images of dreams of adventures in the hopes of a young mind. There was a soft whimsicality to the beginning of the song, before becoming more intense, as that conjured image turned to from dreams to a reality.His fingers perfectly hit every note of a beautiful full scale that continued to role through the melody as the harmony mirrored it.

Kirk though, looked to be almost sad as he played, Spock saw, as he took notice of his captain’s expression. The captain allowed his eyes to shut for a brief moment as it seemed the emotions he portrayed in the song ached to be felt by him. Spock found himself surprised by the captains ability, and even more surprised at the opposite emotions being portrayed between the song and the man playing it. But, there was little time to study the captain more as the song slowed towards an end with a chord hanging in the air like a question; what happened?

The room erupted into applause and cheers. Kirk silently stood and stepped away from the not-piano, forcing a smile as he did. After speaking to Stella for a moment and shaking her hand, he made his way over to his crew mates,

“I believe it’s time for us to return to the Enterprise. Stella gave us the okay to go.”

Uhura smiled at him, “Captain, I didn’t know you could play anything, let alone an alien piano.”

“Not many people do, and I’d like to keep it that way,” he responded, giving her a pleading look. She nodded,

“Understood.”

McCoy clapped Kirk on the shoulder, “You did good Jim. Lets get home, I’m tired of schmoozing with the crowd.”

Kirk pulled out his com, “Scotty, four to beam up.”

_“Yes sir, one moment,_ _gotta adjust for the amount of people in the room_.”

While they awaited beam up, Spock turned towards the captain, hands folded behind his back,

“Captain, when did you learn to play piano?”

As if out of nervous habit Kirk scratched at the back of his neck, “When I was around fourteen. I needed something to...focus on, to say the least.”

“And what was that piece? It is one I have never heard before.”

“That because I wrote it, Spock.”

“Fascinating. Is it titled?”

“Yes.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, prompting Kirk to continue. The captain turned his eyes away from the first officer, choosing to look at his hands for a moment, something that would not go unnoticed by Spock.

“‘When the Fields Were Green.’”

**Author's Note:**

> First work under this pseud, and not my best (I'm sorry). Might turn this into a longer series. And yeah, the alien species is basically a direct reference to Interstella 5555.


End file.
